The Sniper (Downrange)
The Sniper is the antagonist of the 2017 horror thriller film Downrange. He's a deadly accurate and merciless serial killer who murders random travelers through a sniper rifle. Personality He's a complete psychopath with no senses of remorse for his acts of brutality whatsoever. He enjoys to tear apart his victims with his rifle, making them bleeding out slowly before giving the final blow. A huge sadist, he lets some of his victims run away before inevitably killing them. Plot A bunch of teenagers travels through some route when their SUV suffers a tire blowout. While changing the tire, one of them named Jeff is suddenly killed by a sniper rifle through a headshot. Then, the sniper shoots a pregnant girl called Sarah in her eye, prompting the four remaining survivors - Eric, Jodi, Karen, and Todd - to immediately take cover. The sniper shoots the sole cellphone available, meaning that they can no longer call the 911 and are left for themselves. They devise a strategy to survive: making the SUV roll by putting it on neutral so they can move along the vehicle safely. They attempt, and eventually succeed, but the sniper shoots out another tire and disables it. Panicked, Eric attempts to run toward nearby trees, but the sniper shoots him in the ankle as well as in his leg. Eric survives on the moment but eventually dies from his wounds. Some hours later, Todd sees a vehicle passing and attempts to warn them of the rampage, but is swiftly dispatched by the sniper. The latter then proceeds to injure the male passenger of the incoming car; the female driver loses control and flips their car, ejecting their daughter in the backseat through a window. The father drags his wife and daughter behind their car while calling the 911. The sniper shoots the flipped vehicle’s gas tank, which burns the couple; then, he takes down the girl when she's about to stand up in the middle of the road. The day passes and no one comes. After the sunset, the two girls set a fire in order to create a smokescreen to run away safely from the mad sniper. However, as they are setting the fire and ready to flee, they witness an incoming police car with a sheriff, a deputy, and two police marksmen aboard. The sniper takes out one of the sharpshooters as well as the sheriff, and the truck crash on the roadside. Karen uses this distraction to run as fast as she can but the smoke didn't cover her enough and the sniper easily took her down. Jodi regroups with the law enforcers but the sniper kills them all one by one. Aware that she couldn't escape from the murderer, she takes control of the truck and in a desperate attempt to kill him, crashes into the tree where was hidden the sniper. She then takes his rifle while he's lying down and repeatedly shoots him several times, before bashing his head out with the weapon. However, Jodi accidentally shoots herself at the very end, leaving no survivor. Trivia *Given his exceptional marksmanship, he might be a retired sociopathic soldier that enjoys hunting people with his rifle. This is further hinted by the tally marks on the rifle enumerating his victims, which clearly underlines his sadistic nature. **Alternatively, he might suffer from Posttraumatic stress disorder, which would stem from his war experience. *He killed eleven people (or twelve if we include the fetus of the pregnant victim), but his actual body count is likely much worse as he probably began to kill people in the middle of nowhere prior the movie's events. Category:Serial Killers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cheater Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Enigmatic Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Movie Villains Category:Mute Category:Mutilators Category:Nameless Category:Obsessed Category:One-Man Army Category:Opportunists Category:Provoker Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Rogues Category:Sadists Category:Stalkers Category:Successful Category:Terrorists Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Trickster Category:Wrathful